I'm Trying To Remember
by LoveDogs123
Summary: Valerie Ryder and The Pups are the favorites of the town but when one of them is hurt and gets amnesia its' up to everyone to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so before you read this let me just tell you who "Valerie Hunter" is she is a character I made up shes human and she and Ryder are partners in protecting the town with Marshal Zuma Rocky Rubble Skye Chase and Everest. I hope you Enjoy my story :)**

" Focus on getting out of their quick, THAT BUILDING ISN'T STABLE.!." Ryder yelled .

. .

The day had started like any other day. It was stormy but it was also someone specials" Birthday, and the entire town was hoping to thank that person for everything they had done for them.

" Ryder!" Skye yelled as she was floating away holding on to a bouquet of balloons.

"Woah hold on their." he said as he puled her down.

"I think thats enough balloons for one party." she said witha giggle.

"I think your right... (Yawn)."

"Hey dude why are we up so early for a party." Zuma said as he walked over with streamers.

"Oh its' because Valerie wakes up pretty early and I wanted this to be a surprise." Ryder said taking the last of the streamers and hanging them up.

Chase and Marshall were having a very interesting conversation Ryder and the pups began to listen.

"Yeah Marshall why don't you bark like you used to.'' asked Chase.

"Well I only bark that way when I'm mad or emotional or ... I don't know need to I don't like showing off."Marshall said .

"Is your bark really that good, dude?" Zuma said.

"Show us , show us show us." the pups began to chant.

"OKAY EVERYONE! Time to check the checklist " said Marshall as he walked over and summoned a piece of paper and a board from his pup pack.

Everyone stood around him.

"Alright food." Marshall began

"Check." yelled Rubble.

"Good now DECORATIONS."

"Check!" said Zuma and Ryder.

"Invitations."

"Check! But almost everyone was already planning on coming." said Skye.

"Great now securing the area."

"Check."yelled Chase.

"Okay waking Valerie up... OH that s my job!"

"You better get going its about a 10 minute drive from city hall to the lookout." stated Ryder as he looked at his Pup Pad.

"I'm fired UP!" Marshall said as he jumped in his rig and drove off."

 **10 Minutes Later**

Marshall tried to be as quiet as possible as he snuck into Valeries room but when he slipped on a shoe ended up on her stomach well...

"Ahh!'

"Im so so so sorry!" Marshall said as he walked up to her and nudged her face.

"What the- is there an emergency do you need me for something?" she asked groggly as she scratched his ear.

"No ... I mean YES!"

She looked at him. "Well which is it?"

"Um Ryder is ummm hanging from the city bell on an atempt to save Chickaletta .

"That doesn't sound like Ryder, Marshall. Whats going on."

"You don't believe that ... I mean its truuuue hes' endanger! You need to get up!"he yelled as he jumped up on her mint colored sheets.

"Fine...( she gave him a warm smile) ... you won't mind if I try to call his supposed endangered Ryder and Chickeletta." she pulled out her Pup Pad.

. 

"Ryder your Pup Pads ringing ." said Skye as she flew up and atached the last of the balloons.

"Like I expected ... its' Val." Ryder said wit ha smile.

"Ryder do I fly you up to the bell now Skye said as she lowered her harness from her helicopter."

"I'm ready!" he yelled before she brought him up to the bell edge.

He picked up his Pup Pad as he grabbed on to the bell.

"H...Hello?I s that you Marashall." he said pretending to be scared.

"No its; Valerie are you okay/"

"No Im dangling!'"

"I'll be right over!" with that she turned off her pup pad.

"To think he gets stuck up there of all places.' she said with a giggle as she petted Marshall before she got up to get changed she was ready in 3 minutes flat.

"Marshall lets go !" she said as she slid down her pole and Marshall walked out and got on his truck.

Valerie got onto her ATV and drove with Marshall to City Hall.

"So Marshall where are all th e other pups... ahhhhh."

Right that moment almost everyone from town jumped up and yelled SURPRISE!

Valerie recovered quickly until she realized she had forgotten her Birthday... figures shes always on a mission with Ryder and the best pups in the world.

"Oh my god ! You guys remembered." she said getting down on one knee to greet all the pups who ran up to her with hugs and kisses. She was giggling and playing with them for a while until she began to greet everyone in town.

"I can't believe everyone in town is here I didn't knw they cared so much.'

Then she realized Ryder who had a T-shirt that had the design of a suit."

"Aww you look so well ... new." she said with a smirk.

"Why thank you.' Ryder said pretending to pop his collar.

"So your the one behind this?"

"Yeah but not completely, the whole town wanted to thank you for everything you've done!"

Valerie simply smiled when she saw people going up to give speeches even the pups.

The final person to give a speech was Mayor Goodway who was followed by Ryder who was nearly at the end of his speech.

"We all know shes an amazing person and all shes done for this town has given her a place in all our hearts... shes a great friend and partner."

Now Valerie was going up to say a few words until...

"I didn't know what I did gave me any special reward but now I know that saving your lives has given me the gift of love and friendship. But I couldn't do any of this without my amazing adorable usefull team... the PAW PATROL!"

With that everyone was about to clap until they saw the happness in her unique eyes dye down to worry and before they knew it she was running away.

"Valerie where are you going!" Ryder yelled out to her as her light brown hair and silhouette continued moving away running.

Everyone stood shocked as she ran up to Mayor Humdinger.

 **VALERIE POV**

 _I was about to finish my thank you speech until I saw Mayor Humdinger lighting a bottle on fire and throwing it into a building. The building where there are stored oil and gasoline barrels._

 _I acted. I yelled to Ryder and the pups to follow me but I was drowned out by a explosion it wasn't big but the building was burning._

"Mayor Humdinger!" I screamed as I walked up to him. I looked up to the fire.

"What is wrong with you."I said.

"I just wanted to win the best fire safety town,"

"When will you use your head Mayor! Now people could be hurt because of you!"

"I' ll deal with you later." I said in a hostile voice as I walked away .

"CHASE ARREST HIM !" I said as I walked over and put on my helmet .

"Marshall you know what to do." I said giving him a ear scratch.

 _People might think Marshalls' playful but he does it to keep everyone happy when they need to be. But when it comes to this job hes' the most determined,strategic and amazing fire pup you could ask for._

"Ryder! You know what to do."

 _Ryder immediately took action telling the rest of the pups what to do Skye was to keep watch over in the was helping Zuma man the water and rubble was picking up debree from the streets that had landed their due to the explosion._

 _I talked with Marshall who was going in to get citizens or creatures who were reported to have been in the building._

 _I kept monitoring the building, helping Chase keep paniced citizens back , and standing by just in case my beloved Dalmation was introuble._

 _This fire hadn't been going long but its force was big and the storm that was roling in wasn't making the scene exactly... calm._

 _I continue to talk Ryder and the pups to keep everything in order with Ryder._

 _But then..._

"Ryder Valerie I'm throwing these animals and people out the window tell chase to get his net ready!"

"Alright Marshall." said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case." Chase said as he ran towards the building and ejected his net.

Suddenly Marshall one by one threw about 10 different people out.

Marshall went back in but took longer than usual.

"Marshall you good?" Ryder said through his mic.

"( cough cough) I'm stuck in a room with a kid and his dog I need help(cough) I'm running out of oxygen soon."

"Ryder I'm going in." I say before climbing up Marshalls' latter.

I was stopped by the pups'.

"Dude VALERIE YOU HAVE TO PROMISE!"

"Promise what pups?"

"That you'll be okay." said Skye followed by many whimpers from the pups and understanding looks from my friends in the town and Ryder.

I looked around and saw all of the support I was being given and I realized at that moment that I'm loved and cared for but right now I was going through a dangerous situation but I wouldn't be able to live with my self if my pups are unhappy.

"I always come back, don't I? I promise i'll be back." I said with a hesitant smile.

I pulled down my googles which were an attachment to my helmet.

When I got into the building I called out to Marshall for directions.

"Valerie were in the hallway to your left 3rd door down."

 _I followed his direcions but part of the wall came down I jumped up and grabbed a pipe above a swung off and tumble rolled and landed gracefully on my feet. I was more determined then ever seeing this smoke black air around me crumbling walls and burning homes._

 _I finally reached Marshall who was in a room with a pup and a little girl._

 _"_ Oh no Marshall." I said as I saw him held down by a piece of debree I quickly removed it.

I heard the girl coughing but when I tried to help her she flinched.

"Whats' wrong sweetheart?Are you hurt?" I said a bit paniced.

"I'm scared."

"Hey you don't have to be afraid, me and my pup are gonna get you out of here."

She still looked freaked out

"Hey how about I give you my lucky helmet you can see and breath better with it and I promise you'll be safe.''

I took off my helmet but was surrounded my smoke.

( cough cough)'Alright lets go." I said as I used my axe to cut through the debree to get through and carried the little girl while Marshall carried the pup.

The smoke and fire threatned me Marshall and this girl. It was my duty to keep them safe no matter the cost.

We finally reached the window and everyone clapped as they saw we were okay.

"Okay Marshall send down the pup." I said.

"Alright" he said as he followed instructions.

Next was the little girl they both landed safely on the net.

Suddenly I saw the walls around us begin to collapse.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion the smoke and flames affecting me and the fear that Marshall or me could be hurt.I felt the heat wave hot enough to make you yelp a bit. I knew what was coming by the looks of it I should take one last look... you know just in case.

I looked out to the rain ... beautiful. I looked out to the people that we had rescued and the pups' me and Ryder took care of for so many years. I HAVE TO BE FAST.

"Marshall tell Zuma I'm sorry for breaking my promise."

"What ... WAIT " he screamed as I tossed him through the window right that second that whole side of the building collapsed.

 **Ryder POV**

Everyone watched in horror as the building crumbled. Valerie was still in their.

 **Valerie POV**

 _I ran as fast as I could looking for an exit anything a hole a ..._

 _I saw a broken window. I took the oppurtunity and jumped ,I was on the far side of the building so no one could see me as I jumped out of the window . My yelp drowned out by the sound of waves and thunder._

 _I tried to swim but the current was to powerful and the waves always pulled me under._

 _I kept fighting but I was so tired and then I began to be dragged around like a rag doll and then... Boom!_

 _I crashed into a boulder and it was powerful enough to take the breath out of me but I kept fighting then I was pulled around again and I slammed into multiple rocks and boulders and I was so tired._

 _My hair and clothes floating all around me I wanted to panic but I needed to stay calm I needed to survive to fight... for my pups and for my town._

 _I looked up once more only to see the Lookout my home for 6 years for the last time. I'm sorry Ryder Zuma Marshall Rocky Skye Rubble Chase and Everest . I'm sorry Jake and Adventure Bay I just wasn't strong enough._

 _I slammed into another and another._

 _I saw the gray sky and the gray water and the murky yet peaceful feeling cascade over me ._

 _I gave up... now I was just floating threw the ocean in pain water burning my lungs._

 _Maybe this was it..._


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stood in shock as the building came down. The sky began to get worse and worse but everyone just stood their.

But Ryder well...

"NO!...nononononononon... NO!" He threw his helmet to the ground and ran his fingers threw his hair.

 _She was to good to kind to... she didn't deserve this._

Marshall landed safely on the net. He faced the pups and the crowd .

"She told me to tell you (sniffle) that ... that ... that shes' sorry for breaking her promise.''

He stood their for a while as all the other pups' howled and cried. He simply stood their and let everything set in. Then to everyones' surprise he growled. I ts was deep hostile intense in ...pain.

He slowly turned to Mayor Humdinger who was sitting on a bench facing the building about 23 feet away.

Marshall to everyones' notice battled himself one side of him telling him to sit down and take it. But his other half wanted to take action.

Guess which side won.

He barked and just like he said it was loud and scary. H e continue barking as he charged toward Mayor Humdinger. Noone stopped him it was time that lunatic got what he deserved and its' better one of the pups then Ryder who would do it in a heart beat.

Marshall brought Mayor Humdinger to the ground, feet spread and he barked and growled and howled, and looked at that man in the eye . His own innocent blue eyes enraged and his coat darkened by ash and smoke.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! DOING ALL OF THIS FOR SOME DUMB COMPETITION! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED YOU LUNATIC! SHE WAS AN ANGEL A KIND USEFUL ,INNOCENT PART OF THIS WORLD UNLIKE YOU ... YOU ... YOU MONSTER. I'LL RIP YOU APART I'LL..." He dug his claws into the mayor but...He stopped his threat when a scent hit his nose he jumped off of Mayor Humdinger so fast he startled everyone.

He began to follow that scent running as fast as he could which was fast due to his training. His eyes stung by tears and body aching but he didn't stop. Everyone followed the pups the town... Ryder.

All the other pups picked up the scent to and howled they began to run and follow Marshall. But they stopped in their trackes when the scent of blood hit them so hard it almost hurt.

"Pups what is it?"Ryder asked .

Marshall didn't answer he simply walked ahead.

"Its Val." Skye said.

Ryder ran as fast as he could until he reached the washed up comrad he picked her up her brown caramel hair softly draped around her and blue gray unique eyes closed with no light of happiness or hope. He and did CPR .

She coughed up water but didn't wake up.

He checked her pulse it was dangerously slow.

"Marshall!"He yelled through painful tears.

"She ... she has a head injury and she has broken bones her humerus, femur tibia and some ribs are damaged."

"Lets get her to a hospital all the pups looked at Marshall with admiration as he pulled through even through exhaustion and pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryder and the pups' raced to the hospital full speed.

 **RYDER POV**

 _I set her down where the_ _doctors told me. They dragged her away on a stretch, I felt my heart breaking thinking the worse and trying to keep the pups' calm was to stressful for me._

 _"_ Pups we need to go home their going to be operating for a long time.' _I said not wanting to leave myself._

"But..." Chase and all of the other pups were ready to argue until they heard a snore.

All of us turned only to see Marshall passed out from exhaustion against the wall. I picked him up and sent his truck on auto pilot as I took him in my went home.

. 

**Chase POV**

It had been only a week since the accident and the Paw Patrol continue to work. We tried to keep it together but Valeries' absence took a tol on all of us. Ryder practically dragged himself up in the morning. And we all could understand what he was good through. We always had Valeries' cheerful attitude in the morning and Marshalls' enthusiasm but now we had neither.

We were depressed and upset and angry at M ayor Humdinger who was now in jail.

'Marshall come out. Please." I heard a soft voice say from outside Marshalls' doghouse I walked over to see Zuma.

He had taken this harder then all of us.

"I'm to tired to play right now." Marshall said with no spring in his voice.

"Don't you want to play or go for a walk... "

"Alright Zuma." Marshall said coming out of his pup house .

Before I even knew it all the pups were out hoping Marshall could somehow make them forget what had happened the week before.

"What do you guys wanna do." Marshall said stretching.

"We could go to the beach." Rocky suggested forgetting that was a bad suggestion.

"Probably not.'' I said.

"How about going to the park." Zuma and Rubble suggested.

"How bout pup pup boogie." Skye said

"Alright." we all made our way to the lookout.

 _We made our way to the put in the game Rubble got the food and The rest of us went to get beanbags._

 _We were playing for about an hour until we realized Ryder coming down the stairs holding his pup pad._

 _"_ Hey Pups."

"Hi Ryder." we all said .

"Do you guys need anything ."

"No thank you." Rubble said as he continued playing the game.

"Do you want to watch a movie later?"

We were all alittle shoked ryder hadn't been out of his room in a while. We weren't going to pass up a chance to keep him out.

"OKAY!" We all said wagging are tail everyone except Marshall.

"I'm going to Katies to take another bath I still have ash on me." Marshall said as he stood up and left ,he got in his truck and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Marshall made a stop at Katies' but instead of going home to the lookout he made his way to the hospital .

He walked in and asked for Valeries room number.

He made his way down the hallway untill he reached the door. _Why am I so nervous._

 **Marshall POV**

I walked into the room and my heart broke into a million pieces seeing her laying there. She was radiant even in her sleep. I felt like crying.

"Hi Valerie."

No response.

"We miss you alot and ... and well I'm sorry." I felt the tear slipping over. I hopped up on the bed and placed my head under her hand.

"Im so so so sorry... Valerie this is all my fault, I should've seen that debree fall I should've jumped out of the way. Then you wouldn't have to go in and save me. Im so so so sorry." I began to sob into her warm side. I stayed there until I fell asleep... I woke up soon but didn't feel like leaving her their all alone.

I studied how peaceful she was her caramel hair curled at her side her smile absent for the longest Marshall could remember she didn't deserve this... not this.

I continued to visit any chance I had to get away which was difficult with all the pups' trying to motivate me but I was fine the way things were until Valerie wakes up.

One day I was at the foot of her bed telling her about my day and how everyone missed her then suddenly I heard a groan followed by movement and ... I was so happy and excited I fell off the bed I went out to the hallway to call the pups to get over hear quick.

She was finally waking up. I looked out a window and sighed she was coming back.

I called the doctor to check on her and like I suspected she had woken up.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M GOING TO TRY TO KEEP THIS STORY AS INTERESTING AS I CAN. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :)**

 _FLASH BACK_

"Please Marshall you need to practice." Ryder said trying to reach the small Dalmation that had hid in his pup house.

"No! I always mess up I can't do it." Marshall said as he whimpered.

"Yes you can just come out and practice."

"NO! i'M NOT AS GOOD AS ALL THE OTHER PUPS! You should just give up on me."

"UGH1" Ryder went to get Valerie his semi- new team mate who once again beat his high score.

"Ryder look i'm already in the thousands!" she said enthusiastically from her seat.

"Oh thats' great."

"Whats wrong."

"The Dalmation..."

"Call him Marshall."

"Fine Marshall hes' not cooperating."

"Do you mind if i take a crack at him."

"Okay but let me play the game i think i know what your technic is."

Valerie gave him a warm smile before she sent the game to the big pup screen in the second floor.

"You can play upstairs." she said as she exited.

"Okay hes' the number 2 next to the german sheperd ... chase."

She walked over to the second red doghouse and her heart broke to a million pieces as she heard the whimpers from the pup inside. She couldn't just stand their. She walked over and tried to speak to him.

"Marshall she said ina sweet voice

Hi Valerie

Um... Ryder said your having a hard time.

Yeah but its worse.

How about we go for a walk... we could talk and look at he sights around adventure bay.

At this Marshall couldn't resist the chance to get up and active. H ewalked out of his puphouse

"Hey see i got you out of your house step 1." she said with a smile she got up and wiped her black pants from wrinkles.

"Lets go. Marshall said stretching

"Okay." they began to walk on the bridge"So Marshall whats' wrong.'

"I'm not good at my job."

"Why do you think that."

"Well when I was be trained I had this other dog that always useed to bug me I could never focus but I always did my best and that was enough to get me here in the Paw Patrol... But now I'm having doubts."

Valerie was deep in thought of what he just said

"I don't fit in I get laughed at when I trip but that doesn't bother me because its' just fum and games... waht gets to me is the thought of messing up and getting my duty and job wrong."

"Marshall... (sigh) _she knelt down next to him._

 _"_ No matter what you are our fire pup everyone has unique qualities and yours is the best someone could have... happiness, joy and I would never be ashamed of that and Ryder the pups' and people in town won't be either."

"But..."

"No buts, i've seen your performance and abilities you are amazing and always get the job done... Try your best and forget the other things that hold you down."

"Try my best forget the rest!"

"Right and don't forget that you and the pups are the best dogs' me and Ryder could ask for and don't ever doubt that... How bout' we go home and practice your driving."

"Okay i... i'm ready." he said walking back to the look out with Valerie.

"Hey Marshall"

"Yeah."

"Ill always be here for you to talk and to take care of you... just so you know.'

"Thanks Valerie." Marshall said with the biggest smile in the world on his face.

"Thats' the smile I love to see!" They both giggled as they walked over to the Look out.

* * *

OKAY MARSHALL YOUR DOING GREAT YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO JUST PRESS THE BUTTONS." Valerie said as she walked behind Marshalls' truck.

"I'm doing it I can't believe it I'm doing it! Thanks Valerie!"

"Don't thank me you could do it all along your a good pup.

* * *

 **Present VALERIE POV.**

 _All I remember is that I was supposed to be graduating next week and thwen I realized how tired I am ... What time is it?... Why am I here._

 _A million questions appeared in my head then my eyes flew open._

 _"(Gasp)"_


	6. Chapter 6

_Where am I ... terrorist?... no thats' ridiculous... it seems like a hospital. I GOT HURT DOING WHAT?... Where is this hospital located couldn't be in washington I know every hospital their like the back of my hand. OOWWWW!_

 _"Why does my head hurt." i said as i got up and stretched i felt terrible._

 _But I have duties I can't stay here any longer.I need to get to the academy._

 _I put on the clothes that were left for me did my hair and washed my face in the bathroom._

 _I walked out to the hallway to find a doctor or anyone. I had been walking around for a while until something caught my eye... 7 pups(why wouls dogs be in a hospital) and my cousin jake he looked way older then last time i saw him was last year could he have gotten that tall._

 _I walked over to the waiting room and Jake bombarded me with the tightest hug imaginable ._

 _"Ahh. Jake I need... air you know to survive." I said as he let me go._

 _"VALERIE I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO WAKE UP." He said as he jumped a little._

 _"What do you mean?" I didn't get to finish i was tackled by 7 different pups' it felt like a normal thing but I don't remember it ever happening.v_

 _"Valerie!" they yelled as if they knew me.A german sheperd a cockapoo a mixed breed and a bulldog all wagged their tails and smile."Valerie how are you?!"_

 _"Do i know you?" I said trying to put on a smile._

 _"Oww!" I said as a alarming head ache shot threw my head._

 _"Oh were sorry!" said a german shepard followed by apologies from all the othe pups they were SO loud talkig and apologizing at least it felt loud I was a bit dizzy._

 _"SHHHH! I mean its' not your fault my head just hurts ."_

 _"That makes sense due to your condition Valerie." the mixed breed said looking at Marshall who coward away._

 _Who were all these pups why was Jake her why was I HERE!_

 _I could feel myself fall into myself ... isolated confused._

 _"Jake I need to get to Washington where are we?"_

 _"What are you talking about were in Adventure Bay."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 ** _MARSHALL POV_**

 _I didn't know what to say she must hate me and blame me ... I really am a useless pup._

 _My head was filled again by dispare as all the pups' came out of their slump for the first time in 2 months... she was gone for so long because of me._

 _"S_ O Valerie are you ready to go home." Rubble said wagging his tail at high speed.

"What are you talking about." she said giving him a confused look as she walked over to a wall and leaned on it relaxing her head.

 _Her head must hurt._

She still tried her best to be kind and cheerful to those talking to her but you coudl sense something was any of us could answer Ryder chose this moment to come back he had been talking to the doctor.

"VALERIE?!" He said picking her off her feet into a bear hug.

"Oh! I missed you so much..."he said. Valerie pushed him off and to everyones surprise punched him and did a confu or whatever the humans call it on him.

"Who do you think you are you don't just come up to people and ...OW.(ANTHER HEADACHE) _oh what am i doing.I'm supposed to help not hurt people_... im sorry" she said as she ran her hand threw her hair.

"Valerie are you okay." Ryder said reaching out after recovering from that hit.

"Don't ... stay away from me." she said as she walked away.

 _What was wrong._

 _I stood up from where I was and walked over to her."Valerie let me check your vitals." I said in a attempt to figure out what was wrong with her._

 _"Where'd that Dalmation come frooomm..." she collapsed._

 _But like always Ryder was their to catch her he always had her back._

"Valerie no please wake up... uh not again please." he said to himself picking her up in a craddle like way.

"Doctor..." Jake said walking over to Ryder.

 _No Valerie you can't go again we complete fall apart without you... you put us back together for 5 seconds please wake up._

 ** _Ryder POV_**

 _I was panicing she collapsed I didnt want her to leave not again._

 _"Jake get the doctor.!"_

 _"Doctor..." he said as he ran off._

 _I stared at her peacefullly laying in my arms eyes closed and caramel hair draped around her I missed her... so so much... I should have been the one to walked into that burning building this might not have happened... any of this._

 _"What is she doing out of her room." the doctor said guiding us to the hospital room to set her down._

 _"Doctor... Whats wrong with her ."Rubble said_

 _Zuma was simply whimpering at his seat as everyone was out and about worried about Val._

 _"Shes' in a really bad condition right now." Marshall said so low you barely hear him . I was the only one that heard him._

 _"What Marshall." I said_

 _"Yeah what was that?"chase asked innocently._

 _"Um nothing just a thought."_

 _"Pups what do you mean whats wrong with her?" The doctor asked ._

 _"She didn't know... or she was confused about us and ryder." said Skye no longer her perky self._

 _Once again the pups' were having another taste of the passed 2 months._

 _"I'll check up on her you guys have to stay outside in the waiting room." she said before walking back into the room._

 _"Jake do you think shes' going to be okay." Zuma said in a low could feel the tears threatning his eyes._

 ** _sorry about the short chaper.:)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**_

 _ **KEEP THEM COMING I LOVE READING FEEDBACK AND IDEAS**_

 _ **SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER**_


	8. Chapter 8

All the pups went home doctors orders.

The Doctors needed to figure out what was going on with Valerie when she woke up.

Marshall went right back into his slump... everyone was worried about Valerie but also Zuma , they were the 2 pups that took it the worse.

Marshall only came out of his pup house rarely to eat or walk or simply sit under a tree and let the warm breeze suround his fur but other than that he was in his pup house sleeping or feeling terrible about what he thought was"his fault".

Marshall was looking out from under his usual tree when everest walked up to him she was upset about Valerie she was the one who risked her life to catch her when she was about to fall into an artic river. But she was also upset about how Marshall was effected by all of this. Her heart broke when she realized he didn't have his usual spark he kept it together for now rare missions but only stayed in his own dome of loneliness.

Everest called everyone except Ryder to the living room.

"Hi Everest ."Everyone even Marshall said. Marshall always admired everything about the husky. Her color her eyes her kindness and how their opposite elements attracted sometimes.

He pushed his thought to the side when he looked over to Valeries beanbag.

Marshall laid his head down on his paws and waited to see what Everest needed.

"Um guys I came to check on you . You know I didn't know Valerie as long as you pups did but im pretty sure she didn't want this."

Marshall raised his head and looked at her with his "not the same" blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" he said

"Well look at you Marshall... look at zuma and rocky rubble chase and skye...LOOK at ryder."

Their was silence.

"I know that Valerie Luz Hunter always did her best to keep you pups motivated on task but most of all happy."

"She wanted you guys to enjoy life to the fulest when she brought you to antartica to visit Jake counting penguins and the jungle to meet a pen pal and New york to see lady Liberty."

"She was so excited to share her vast knowledge of geography and history and who else knows whats in that amazing brain and share it with you guys because she loved the way you pups reacted to new things and how happy you were... but we all know whats in her heart."

"In her heart was kindness." Zuma said to everyones surprise.

" She was gentle ." Chase said .

"A graceful and motivated personality." said Skye.

"She was unique." Marshall said with a grin.

"And understanding." Rocky him alot of agreeing nods.

" Amazing at making a rainy day fun and exciting." Rubble said with a giggle.

Everyone took a moment to remember those amazing rainy days.

Valerie was always worried for the pups safety but never smothered them... she was too busy sometimes but they always had those moments when they could just act "not like a rescue team" but like a family.

On the first rainy day they had the pups were sent inside due to the possibility of rain and lightning. Valerie was with them in the first floor untill they heard a loud clap of thunder. The pups had jumped up on the couch at the same time.

"Pups theirs nothing to be scared of... your safe." they could almost hear her voice as they remembered that afternoon.

Valerie had taken them upstairs where it was sound proof.

They had been up their for a while until some of them missed being outside. Valerie had decided to make the lookout - in her words- THE GREAT INDOORS!"

They had made a fort, played capture the flag and treasure hunt. She had even opened the new pup pup boogie karaoke game. They had fun the entire day but it was to bad Ryder was at Jakes mountain for a mission he would be their until morning by the look of that storm.

They had even made her sing... she was amazing.

"I remember her singing that song during the game!" said Skye

"Yeah she was great." Rubble said.

"To bad she wouldn't let us "help" her" Zuma said with a laugh followed by all the other pups.

Valerie had gotten frusterated with them because every time she showed them one of her talents they would go - overboard.

When they found out she could draw and was designing clothing they asked someone to come see them. When he liked them she declined his offer to make her a'' big success.''

When they found out she was great at gymnastics ,when they saw her practicing ,they entered her in a competition. She decided it was a good idea after the finale she came home with the first place prize. But she was not letting them get involved with her singing and she made it very clear. She did though sing for the town during celebrations with the pups - sometimes. Most of the time she was off on a solo trip to who knows where or on a mission on Jakes' mountain.

* * *

The pups realized how much of a difference the Paw Patrol was with her around and they needed to keep it together cause that's what she would want.

"Thanks Everest . We see what you mean we should keep it together for her for the town for the paw patrol." said Rocky as he held his paw out.

One by one everyone put their hands in the middle to everyone except Zuma who was just... upset but was willing to except.

"For the paw patrol." he said putting his paw in the middle to.

All the pups except for Marshall and Everest went outside .

"Thanks Everest." he nuzzled her.

"Thanks for trying to help us... your right she would want us to keep things together and to be happy."

"Your Welcome Marshall." She said melting into the embrace."I just couldn't stand seeing you unhappy."

They pulled apart .

"But you can't change what happened."

"I know but..."

"Its' all my fault."

"Marshall..."

"It is. I put Valerie,those people and myself in danger because I wasn't a good enough fire pup."

"Marshall what happened was not your fault it could have happened to anyone just be happy that everyone okay and breathing because of YOU AND VALERIE."

"But..." Marshall looked down at his paws. "Valerei still got hurt and who knows whats going on now."

Everest licked him on the cheek and looked into his eyes both from opposite elements but still attracting. "Marshall you did your best and saved lives, please just don't beat yourself up, do it for Valerie do it for yourself do it for me."

Marshall weakly smiled."Alright."

With that both of the pups waqlked outside to join the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Valerie didn't know what to do she should be comfortable entering her own home. But then again she didn't remember it being her home.

Ryder had than seen Valerie stand outside of the Lookout and practically fell down the stairs to get the pups.

"PUPS!''

* * *

 _ **Brown eyes thats all she could think about the image in her mind those hazelnut, innocent brown eyes. Valerie closed her eyes again to see that mental image.**_

"Um Should I know the answer to these questions"

"Valerie do you know what the Paw Patrol is?"

"Listen I already told you! I don't know. Please just tell me how far away we are from Washington."

" Valerie don't be hysterical."

"WHAT IM COMPLETELTELY... I mean im completely fine." she said lowering her voice.

"Valerie i'm sorry but you have retrograde amnesia."

"What but I ..."

"Do you know what that means?"

" Yes I do ! I've been trained to !"

"Valerie..."

"No! I'm graduating in 2 days i'm getting my assignment and every second I spend here I feel like i'm losing my mind."

"Okay but you need to believe me."

"I... I..." She couldn't believe this she just couldn't.

She sat their on the stiff hospital bed and let everything sink in she realized that she already graduated and that everything already happened but...

...what was her assignment?"

"I can't believe this." she began to talk to herself

"But... but... I'm just so preparede what could've happened."

"Valerie..." the doctor interrupted her. Valerie stared at her wide eyed waiting for an answer.

"What happened?"

"You were on a mission."

"What mission." Valerie was getting more and more anxious.

"I think your ready to go home Ryder can tell you what happened." the doctor got up and held out her hand.

"Lets get you ready to get you home."

"Where are my parents?" Valerie said so low it was barely audible.

"You parents?"

"Why didn't they visit me i've been here 2 months and awake for 3 days."

"Well I think thats' also something you should ask Ryder that too."

"Whos' Ryder?"

"What is the last thing you remember."

"Thats classified."

"Well how many years ago from this date."

The doctor showed Valerie a date.

"That but-"

"But what?"

" Subtract 6 years." she said it in a low voice she must be in a dream... she must be.

"Alright... please stay with me here ,keep it together... stay calm."

"I want to go home."

"But I ..."

"The one I usually live in the one I don't remember."

"Oh okay but take this." the doctor said giving her a medication bottle.

Valerie took it and read the small letters.

"Its' for...'

"I know."

"Lets go then." the doctor said feeling a bit upset that this girl with the mind of a 9 year old knew more than her."Your going home."

* * *

 _ **VALERIE POV**_

 _We arrived at the ummm... the... the lookout, at about 2:00 pm. I was scared for the first time in my life... I was scared ._

 _I was about to go to a house where I didn't know anyone or anything about._

 _We pulled up tio the house but it wasn't a house . I got so happy I practically jumped out of the car. The building was a design I had done a few weeks i mean... 6 years ago._

 _It was exactly how I imagined it was curvy and BIG! I remember wanting it to be huge unlike most people who would want a easy task if they were supposed to build their house. I must've gotten help from...from... Ryder._

 _I ran up to the building and began to look at the different types of substancesw and materials I might have used. I admired the entire structure but then I realized I was supposed to live here with strangers._

 _I turned back to the people who drove me here that were now driving away. What am I supposed to do?_

 _My thoughts were interupted by brown eyes._

 _"Ryder?"_


	10. Chapter 10

_FLASHBACK_

Zuma was the newest member of the paw patrol and things were going great until some dogs that were older started teasing him. He was in the Paw Patrol for about 3 weeks and now the bullying was getting worse and he was getting really unfocused depressed and to everyones' notice isolated.

Marshall was the first noticed when Zuma had gone to get groceries from Mr. Porters and came back with a bruise. Chase and Skye were next then Rubble and Rocky.

Valerie was the first to notice his emotional and personality difference. When she tried to talk to him he simply said he was okay.

But when she realized he was coming home with bruises and cuts she got really worried .

"Zuma."

"Oh... hey Val." he said covering his left paw .

"Zuma i'm sorry for prying but I know somethings wrong."

"NOTHINGS ... I mean nothings wrong." he said lowering his voice."

" Zuma...(she said in a soft voice) ... I care about you too much to let you get hurt."

"I'm not hurt."

She reached out and removed his right paw that was covering his left one.

"Zuma what do you call this." she said sternly.

"Okay Valerie its true. I'm being bullied by these older dogs and they threatened me... they said if I told on them they'd just hurt me more."

Valerie looked at him and his tear threatening eyes then at his paw and then his bruises. And she was filled with anger. Valerie was rare to anger but when it took over she simply molded it to lead her to do what needed to be done.

"Zuma where are these dogs."

"Please Valerie don't get involved. You could put yourself in danger."

"I said where are these dogs?" she said getting a bit more agitated.

"They usually are behind Mr. Porters' restaurant."

With that Valerie got up from her position. So fast it startled Zuma.

"Marshall" she said through her pup pad." I need you to patch Zuma up."

"I'm on my way." Marshall said getting out of his pup house.

"Valerie please listen!"

With this Valerie turned to Zuma.

"Zuma I will always listen to you but right now your judgement is clouded by fear from those ... those... bullies."

Zuma looked down at his injured paw. He knew Valerie was right but he couldn't help but think this was dangerous situation... on his own. But now he had Valerie and Ryder and the rest of the pups.

"Okay Valerie." Zuma said his green eyes staring at her.

Valerie got up the wind causing her hair to flip around in the wind. She then went up to the Lookout to get Ryder.

"Ryder! Where are you?"

She opened his bedroom door only to see him asleep. It made sense he was up all night fixing the lighthouse. Valerie would have come to but she had to help Skye with a air rescue.

"I should let him sleep."

She went down stairs and got on her ATV.

She drove away after yelling goodbye to all the pups.

She was driving for a bout 10 minutes until she reached Mr. Porters'.

"Mr Porter?"

"Oh hey Valerie." yelled Alex who was playing with some cars. Valerie walked over and ruffled his hair.

"Hey Alex do you know where your grandpa is?" She said looking around.

"Yeah hes' at farmer Yumis' getting apples."

"Oh." she took a look around. She knelt down next to Alex."Alex have you seen any dogs around here."

"Ummm... yeah. These really mean ones that always hang around the back of the store."

"What do you mean when you say mean?

"Well they a sometimes take my food and sometimes say really rude stuff."

"Alex have they ever... forget it." she was about to ask him more questions but he was too little to talk about viloence or bullying with.

She decided to go to the back of the store and talk to the dogs that were causing so much trouble.

"Hello."

"What?" said a hostile voice.

Valerie wasn't scared she just didn't like anyone who would hurt people or pups in any way. Her motto" You should always help people not hurt them." There were always exceptions to that rule depending the situation.

"Um hi. I'm from the Paw Patrol."

"The Paw Patrol." the dog spat out. #1

"Yeah isn't that the weak squad of pups with their useless owners trying to help people." anther dog showed up followed by another there were 3 of # 2 and 3

" I wouldn't say were useless or weak." Valerie said taking a deep breath.

"Oh really I bet a group of puppys' with bookbags are terrifying." he said with a chuckle Dog #1

"I wouldn't say that either ...we are not bullies that abuse people because we might be strong or different I would say some of those things about you dogs though." Valerie said.

"Well we'll show you abuse." Dog # 2 said earning him evil grins from the other 2 dogs. And before Vaalrie knew it they all pounced at her.

She had jumped out of the way of the first dog then blocked hits from the other 2 she did get multiple scratches and hits but they weren't able to do much damage as she moved and blocked their attacks.

The dogs were getting tired of jumping around to a moving target.

But then Valerie pulled out collars and before they knew it they were tied up against the building.

"Listen before I call the Pound from the next town I want you to know you better stay away from my pups they might not be important to you but they are useful and helpful aspects of this town." she said in a hostile voice.

"Fine." they all said in defeat.

"And thanks for the stretch." Valerie said gesturing to the fight. She heard growls before she called the Pound and left on her ATV.

When she got home she was greeted by worried gasp.

"Valerie what happened? Are you okay?" Ryder said running over.

"I'm fine.'' she said with a weak smile.

"Oh and Zuma you don't have to worry about those dogs any more." She said before going upstairs to take a shower.

Zuma couldn't help but smile as Valerie gave him an ear scratch before leaving.

"What happened?" Chase said.

"I'll tell you later."


	11. Chapter 11

_Valerie didn't know what to do when she was greeted face to face with 6 pups' and their owner...she had forgotten his name already._

 _She stood their as he spoke to the doctor and was a bit uncomfortable when he and all the pups stared at her when they found out she lost her memory._

 _What do you do when you don't know the person you've been living with for the past 6 1/2 years. He was probably her best friend but she didn't recognize anything about him his voice his personality all she remembered were his eyes. That was pretty corny in her head but it was true._

 _"_ Hi." she said putting on the bravest face she could.

She was surprised how much of an impact she could have on this small group of people but little did she know that their was a entire town that she had aspired to protect and that granted her about a entire population to care for her too. But she didn't know that.

You see Valerie was always trying to be like everyone else when she was little but she realized she wasn't ,she was smarter and the education she was getting when she was only 7 was stopping her from even wanting to be like everyone else. She realized she was happy the way she was, of course she loved her family but she liked doing her own thing on her own.

She was always mature for her age but her kindness and personality shone through. But at this moment she felt like she was in unknown territory and the only people that can help were right infront of her some of them weren't even people.

"Valerie?" she turned around to see a dark brown pub come near her .

"Yeah." she said.

"Are you okay?"

"Umm... no." She looked down at her feet.

But before Zuma could answer Rubble called him over.

He whispered the situation to him and Zuma was at the edge of tears.

"Val Do you want to come inside ?" Ryder said standing in front of her she looked up.

"Okay."

"What s the last thing you remember?" he asked timidly.

"I was 2 days away from graduation." she said looking into his eyes .

"Do you..."

"Where are my parents?" she said not taking her eyes off of him. This stopped him in his tracks. She stopped too and stared at him as he looked at his feet.

"Your... your parents."

"Yep. Whats' going on? Where are they?"

"Valerie well your ... your dad."

She waited on him to tell her.

"He... he... can I tell you later."

Valerie was anxious and wanted to know NOW. But she merely said...

"Alright." they had then walked into the Lookout.

"Did we build this together?"

Valerie looked up to the ceiling. hands behind her back. Little did she know Ryder was staring at and "What ifs..." going through his head.

"Roger?"

"What ?" he said snapping back into reality."Oh my names Ryder." he said laughing slightly.

"Oh I'm so sorry my bad." she said fidgeting with her hands nervously.

"Um... do you want to eat or do you want to see some pictures of your life here."

"You have pictures?"

"Oh no .you did. you tried alot of new things after we got out of the academy. One of them was scrap booking."

"Oh okay." she said with a warm smile another question popping into her head.

"What was our assignment?"

"Oh well protecting Adventure Bay."

"A whole town! Thats' amazing I thought I was only going to get like something small like Istria."

"The smallest city in the world."

"Yep."

"Well we got Adventure Bay they don't have any fire departments or police . Just us and the hospital you built."

"I built a hospital!"

"Yeah and your designs were amazing. Your designs are always amazing like for example your ATV the Lookout and the pup packs and those are only some of the ones I helped with."

"Really.'

"Yeah you have a journal full of ideas!"

"Did I ever get a chance to design a motorcycle."

"Yep but its' not finished yet."

"Oh well now I have something to do." she said as they walked into the living room.

" What are the names of the pups'?" she said a bit upset at her self for not remembering.

"Oh well lets go talk to them."

"Are they mad at me?" she said rubbing her left arm.

"Why would they?"

"Because of this... I lost my memory. U don't know what to think about anyone here."

"Valerie youlosing your memory isn't something you should beat yourself up over." he said.

"Can I see my room?"

"You don't really need to ask permission. Oh... and heres' your pup pad." he said giving her the new pup pad. The other one was left behind in the fire.

"Oh thanks... I guess. Ryder one more thing. What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened what made me loose my memory? "

"Oh well you see you were on a mission and well their was a fire and the building exploded and you somehow got out but you went into the ocean."

Valerie moved her hair out of her eyes and listened.

"And their was a storm that day and the waves or something must've been to strong and you banged your head on something. And...well."

"Oh okay."

"It was your birthday." he said in a low voice.

"I'll come out to talk to the ."

"Okay."

Valerie closed the door and let everything sit in. Did I deserve this?

She began to feel depressed and a bit angry she wished she cold remember heer life here. She needed to.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay Valerie I'm going to tell you about your parents."

Valerie looked up from her bowl of cereal.

"First you should know this happened about a month before your acccident."

 _FLASHBACK_

"Okay Alex stay calm." Valerie shouted over to Alex."Zuma can your booie reach him?"

"No are we going to do." Zume said turning to Valerie.

"Valerie..." Alex said with a nervous tone.

"Alex just try your best to get off the ice move to your left its stronger their."

Alex had gone iceskating and had gotten himself on thin ice. Jake had called the Paw Patrol for help.

Valerie decided her best chance was to get him and get out as fast as she could if she had zero distractions.

But to her surprise she got an emergency call on her pup pad, she couldn't ignore it if it was a emergency.

Multitasking.

"Hello!" Valerie said aproaching the area Alex was stuck on hearing slight cracks.

"Oh Valerie its' Mayor Goodway."

"Oh hey." Valerie said flipping over to where Alex was and tossing him over to Zuma.

"I have a very urgent message for you."

"Well what is it!?" Valerie was now stuck on the fragile ice and used all her concentration to balance her weight.

"Your father had an accident."

"What!" Valerie said loosing her train of thought and breaking the ice below her.

She could see the dark blue water suround her the water seeping through her clothes and the cold attacking her muscles. She kicked and before she knew it she was above water again she got out of the water as fast as she could.

Valerie looked at her pup pad.

"Oh dear what happened?" Mayor Goodway asked.

"Nothing! What happened to my dad."

"Well he was on one of his forest trips ..."

Their was a pause.

"Well he went missing."

"What..." Valerie said in a low voice.

Everything went in slow motion. She tuned everyone out she was shocked. Her father was always on crazy adventures all the time and always promised to return. He always came back she couldn't imagine a world where he was gone. NO. She doesn't know if hes' gone yet maybe he'll be back. Maybe...

She got up and could feel someone wrap a blanket around her she didn't acknowledge them.

She ran her hands through her hair. She felt like everything was spinning. She could feel herself change.

This was unbelievable. She always had her father... always. Him being gone would effect her entire family. Her mother...

She felt like she was slapped back into reality by this.

"Ryder." Valerie said.

"Hes' at that lookout. Val." said Jake who had carried her to the shore.

"Jake?! My dad!"

"Whats wrong?"

"Hes missing." She said hugging her legs to herself.

"Oh no."

He was her cousin after all.

Valerie was completely broken. But like always she picked up her pieces and glued them together.

She pulled away from Jake and looked around and realized her pups had heard her. Whatever.

"Pups go home."

The only pups she had used for this mission were Zuma and Chase.

"Jake take Alex home..." she said before getting on her ATV and driving away.

"Valerie wait." Chase said but Valerie continued.

She went to the look out changed and went right back on to her ATV.

She was driving for 2 hours until she reached her destination.

She knocked on the door of the house.

"Nathan?"

The door creaked open.

She would usually smile when she saw his emerald eyes ,but now the news about their father ... well she didn't know what had happened to her father.

"Vally." A boy about 19 or 20 came out from the house. Wearing a blue shirt rolled up sleeves and black jeans.

"Did you hear?" she said. Looking at her hands.

Her brother wrapped his arms around her with a warm welcoming embrace.

Valerie was over taken by this familiar loving attitude and began to cry. She couldn't fall apart in Adventure Bay but she could always be herself at home. Not the perfect Valerie but instead the human her even if she was happy or not.

They had talked about what would happen in the future and how they've been doing in their seperate lifestyles.

It was all up to what their mother chose.

Valerie looked at her watch and realized it was about 7:00 pm she had to start her drive to Adventure Bay.

They hugged goodbye and she drove off.

"Hey guys." she said in a low voice entering the Lookout and hanging up her jacket.

"Are you alright I heard what happened." Ryder said walking over and reaching out for her.

"I'm ... I mean I went to visit my brother."

"You have a brother?" all the pups and Ryder said all at once but Valerie went upstairs and locked her self in her room.

Three weeks later their was a funeral with out a body.

 **VALERIE POV**

 _I stood their not knowing what to think for the first time ever. I held my brothers hand and let the wind blow past me moving my hair and black dress. I felt like a piece of me was missing._

 _For the past 3 weeks I was effected greatly by my fathers disappearance. I wasn't hungry... I wasn't happy... I wasn't enthusiastic... I wasn't myself... I felt alone with a entire town and family trying to encourage me._

 _I never let my emotions get in the way when it comes to my job... but I continued life . I wasn't exactly social for awhile I spent my time taking my sadness out on the equipment in the Lookouts' gym._

 _Now I was looking up only to see an empty casket and tons of people my father had met and effected._

 _My father was a good amazing father. Traditional teaching me how to ride a bike and stuff and was always their for me. But he was also an extroadinary person going from country to country , community to community spreading help , assistance and studying his surroundings. He saved people on dangerous missions as a job._

 _He helped so many people, worked with so many friends, saved so many lives._

 _He was the true meaning of kind , determined, skilled... amazing._

 _I was the last one to leave the funeral I stood their for a while alone and then walked up to the gravestone._

"Daddy?"

 _No answer._

"I just wanted to tell you my life is the way it is because of you. Your the one who motivated me to do great things..." she touched the stone, then pulled away. Just reading the words made her heart tear in two.

Ryder and the pups patiently waited for her where they had left their vehicles. They couldn't hear what she was saying but could see how hurt she was.

Valerie leaned against the stone and looked up to the pale blue sky. She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I miss you." she said closing her eyes and facing the ground.

"I thought we would have more time together... I thought you said you would always come back... you said you would always be there for ME." Valerie was standing their for a while until she decided she should go.

"I love you dad... its' not your fault this happened." she said wiping away the tears and pulling herself back together.

She took a deep breath and walked over to the pups and Ryder.

"Lets go home."


	13. Chapter 13

Valerie had been with the pups and Ryder for awhile now. Things were going great at first, getting to know the pups, Ryder and well herself.

Valerie was getting bits and pieces of her memory but they were exactly that ... bits.

Valerie was frustrated and depressed. She had so many responsibilities that she wasn't tending to and she had so many people to protect and remember. She didn't remember how she kept everything together before. But she kept her thoughts to herself which was killing her. Now she felt like a stranger buried by invisible expectation of people. She felt the need to cry and act like a little kid, kick and scream that she wanted her life back.

But like always made it seem as if she were okay she couldn't help but wonder if she did this when she did have her memory.

 **VALERIE POV**

 _I was in my room looking at the ceiling thinking about everything that happened. As if I were to think about it hard enough my memory would return. But it doesn't work that way._

 _Everyone was treating me like I was fragile like simply crossing my path would somehow hurt me and this wasn't making my situation exactly... better._

 _I hated this... the repeating routine._

 _You know I annoy myself sometimes. My need to be out and about. But being stuck in this lookout tower and having the restriction of the yard was getting to me._

 ** _I WANT_ OUT.**

"Ryder? Where are you?" I yelled through the first floor.

"Im in the kitchen."

 _I face palmed, apparently I was the cook of the house and Ryder was a complete disaster in the kitchen._

"What are you doing?" _I said innocently trying to place as much cheer into my voice... real or not._

"I was trying to make lunch but..." _he held up a burnt ... something._

"Ryder..."

"Yep." _he said throwing away his "creation"_

"I want to get out of here I want to go into town." _I said not looking him in the eye._

"Okay if you think your ready we can go today..."

 _I didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence my entire mood lit up._

"OH THANK YOU! IM GOING TO GET READY!" I said as I ran up the stairs.

I got to my room and changed grabbing my black pants, brown boots and blue shirt that faded into white.

I looked down at the paw patrol vest I owned. I t felt wrong or at least weird to wear it. I began to feel bad all these thought running through my head I picked up the vest and shoved it in a closet.

I ran down the stairs so fast I kicked on my door frame I realized the photo above the door fell off revealing a book.

I picked it up and realized it was MY journal.

I flipped through it and as I thought it was mine.

I was excited ,this could help me get my memory back. My bad mood was pushed to the side. I placed the book in one of drawers and ran down stairs.

"Ryder I'm ready!"

"Hey Valerie." I saw Marshall walk up to me all the pups had changed.

"You guys are coming into town with us?"

"Yep." said the cockapoo said doing a backflip. I was having trouble remembering names and stuff like that.

"Well lets go." I said.

"Wait Valerie do you even know how to drive your ATV?" Said Rocky.

"Please Rocky I can drive anything and plus its my design." I was getting more and more anxious to leave.

"Ryder! Lets go!" Yelled Rubble.

"Im ready." said Ryder as he stubbled down the stairs pulling his shirt a bit.

We got to the 3rd floor and the pups got into their vehicles while me and Ryder got on our ATV 's .

We were driving for about 2 minutes when I finally saw it ... I was so filled with who knows what feeling, I squealed. Silently of course it would be embaressing if the rest of the Paw Patrol heard. But who really cared at this point I was finally going to see THE town.

 **No POV**

Valerie was the first to get off her ATV she looked around and waited for the pups and Ryder.

She let everything set in ,the view ,the people the... her thought were interupted.

"Oh my dear I haven't seen you in forever!" said Mayor Goodway picking Valerie off her feet in a hug.

"Ugh... I need air to breath you know." Valerie said struggling to set herself free.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot about your condition." Mayor Goodway said putting her down.

"May I ask who you are?" Valerie said looking at her feet in shame.

The Mayor gave her a look full of worry and sadness.

"Mayor Goodway." she said giving Valerie a reassuring smile.

Valerie gave her a small smile."Hello... Mayor."

Valerie then walked away.

Valerie looked up at the sign and immediately remembered the building. She smiled at the memory of bubbles and laughs but her smile disappeared when it was again bits and pieces of a gigantic puzzle.

Befor she knew it she was given sudden looks and gasps .The looks she was getting were enough to break her heart. They were full of worry, and happiness, and surprise she couldn't help but feel awkward.

"Ryder why is everyone staring?" she said so low it was barely autiable.

"Their just happy to see you back. Plus they heard about your ,well, amnesia." he said standing next to her they had stopped in front of Katies' shop.

When they entered Katie turned around with Cali in her arms.

"Hey Ryder Pups."

She turned to Valerie and once agian Valerie had to suffer through another uncomfortable stare.

"H...hi." Valerie said slightly waving taking one hand out of her pockets.

"How are you?" Katie said putting Cali down and walking over to Val.

"Umm... okay I guess.''

Katie talked to Valerie for awhile telling her about her shop, and herself.

"Oh I almost forgot are you guys here for a bath." she said turning to the pups.

She got the soap and baths prepared and all the pups got in.

Valerie was looking out a window looking at her surrounding. She saw children on trampolines and playing on jump ropes.

Valerie was so deep in thought until she noticed a woman talking on a balcony with another woman she was completely ignoring her child. The broken balcony was missing a few bottom poles. The unattended toddler was near the edge so close to the point of falling.

Valerie took action.

She ran as fast as she could she used a trampoline to get up to a street lamp. She swung over and caught the toddler on the nick of time.

But istead of a gracefull landing Val and the little girl landed in a pool, that was below. She was completely emerged in water but she held the child above the water in her hands. As she climbed out she knelt down to the toddler.

"Are you okay sweetie? Are you hurt?"

"No. Thank You for catching me Valerie." the child said looking at Valeries' wet clothes.

This girl already knew her apparently.

"Okay thats good and your welcome."

Valerie was soaking, her wet hair straight at her sides and clothing dripping.

"HEY!" Valerie screamed up to the woman.

She hadn't even notice the girl had fallen.

"Oh thank you! You saved her."

"You should pay more attention to your kid!"

"I will I'm sorry."

With that Valerie handed the woman who had gone down stairs the child.

"Oh i'm so sorry sweet heart." the woman said grabbing her child in a embrace.

Valerie couldn't help but smile at the save.

She turned around when she heard clapping. Their was a group of people standing around.

Valerie walked passed not making eye contact she wasn't used to this type of attention nor did she want it. She walked over to the pups and Ryder.

"That was amazing Valerie!" Rubble said as he walked over with all the pups.

"Yeah Valerie that was great!" Ryder said handing her a towel.

Valerie went home dried off and put on a change of clothing .She then met up with the pups and Ryder at a restaurant.

"Hey guys." she said climbing off her ATV.

"Hi VALERIE!" Alex said running over to Valerie and hugging her.

"Um... hi..."

"Alex!" Mr. Porter said as grabbed Alex pulling off of Valerie.

"Sorry Valerie." said Mr. Porter.

"No its okay he was just excited." Valerie said smiling and putting her hands in her pockets. She waved at Alex.

"We heard about your head. I'm so soory, are you feeling?" Mr. Porter said with sad eyes.

Suddenly Valeries mood came back but she took a deep breath and pushed what he just said to the back of her mind. She was trying to act as if she weren't DISABLED in a way but thats the way she being treated. She felt like everytime someone mentioned her injury their was something WRONG with her. And that her not remembering was hurting the people around her.

"Oh I'm sort of feeling fine. Ummm so..."

"My names Mr. Porter." he said akwardly holding his hand out for a handshake she excepted felt as if he were in a play and needed to pretend as if he didn't already know her.

Valerie looked over to the Pups and Ryder and sat down. But suddenly someone caught her eye.

A girl with blacK hair and green eyes. Valerie suddenly remembered a full memory but it was of this girl...

She did a small gasp.

"Valerie are you okay?" Rubble said he had noticed her sudden change.

"What?!" Valerie said grasping the chair under her.

"He asked if you were okay." Skye stated.

"Im...Im fine. I just have to go." Valerie said getting up so fast she shook the table a bit.

"Wait Valerie where are you going?" Ryder said getting up after her.

Valerie turned to face him her eyes slightly shining.

"I'm going home. I think i've had enough of Adventure Bay for one day." she gave him a nervous smile and with that she rode off on her ATV.

When she got home she went to her room and began to read that journal.

She should have read this before she went to town.

Their was information in here that she never even told Ryder in her past.


	14. Chapter 14

**_a/n_** _:_ ** _If_ _you want to know some more about Valerie you can start reading my story," Back off Please." Its connected to the journal. Just something I wanted to throw out there._**

 ** _VALERIE POV_**

I always wondered how I used to make my self seem calm and in control but loosing my memory has taken that confidence away completely.

I couldn't remember what food the different pups ate. I didn't remember the way I built the Lookout.

I was streesed... and when I'm stressed I hit the gym. Almost as if a good workout would help me find the answers to the questions floating in my head.

The journal I found only made me wonder how I stayed so cool. I had so many problems... responsibilities, misunderstandings, a entire town to protect and not to mention my ...well growing up " changes".If you know what I mean.

I felt like the more I read that journal the more I felt weight on my shoulders for not remembering, but I kept on reading.

 _Dear Journal._

 _So I have no idea why I bought you or why i'm writing in you right now. I learned in the academy that things like this leave your information vulnerable but ... I guess i'm not listening._

 _So I'm Valerie Luz Hunter I speak multiple languages more than I know what to do with, but my favorites would be spanish, french and of course english. I work in the town Adventure Bay with my partner Ryder and the most adorable 6 pups you could ever meet. We protect this town with anything it can throw our way we wee trained to._

 _I have many a_ _cquaintance and friends. For example Katie shes been my friend ever since I returned from my gymnastics competition a while back,she owns a pet groomers and has the most stubborn cat you would ever meet._

 _Next we have Alex and his grandfather Mr. Porter. They own the restaurant a few blocks down from Katies._

 _Then we have Mayor Goodway and of course I can't for get to mention Chickaletta . Hahaha. Our mayor has a pet chicken and these adorable niece and nephew. She is a kind enthusiastic... thats one way to describe her._

 _I love this town and the population of 262... and growing._

 _O h I can't forget my pups. Chase the best german sheperd for a police job. Then we have Skye the most adorable cockapoo to fly through the air with her jet pack and helicopter..._

I skipped through the journal and found some pretty heart breaking stuff but the old me didn't write down what happened.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I wonder why I do this. This repeating routine ,life is meant to be hard why aren't I able to handle all of this... I should be able to. Right? I should be able to take the insults, the struggles of protecting a town. But I can't... i can't break down I need to stay strong... or try._

I continued skiping through pages until I reached pages of my fathers accident... SKIP. I found a page where I spoke of a girl with emerald eyes and black hair.

 _Dear Journal._

 _So we have someone new in town. Yay. Shes rude violent mean and deceitful. I'm trying to live with this burden of a bully but its' a really hard thing to deal with when I'm only 14 right now. I'm hurt badly emotionally physically and i guess if I tell he could try to help... Ryder always tried to help but that was a fail._

 _But don't worry for me diary maybe i'll survive. I meant to say journal... or whatever._

 _Dear Journal._

 _It was dumb for me to try and stop my problems by myself it landed me in a hospital... not because of Joysie but ...forget it . I know now that this town cares about me in a great amount and I couldn't be more happy but I can''t help but feel unstable._

 _Lies, low esteem, betrayal... that's something you don't just forget._

 _I of all people expected my self to be strong but even the strongest without support can be vulnerable._

 _Talk to you later journal the pups are calling._

I read the journal about half way through until I decided to go outside.

"Hey pups!' I said as I walked outside.

"Hi Valerie." Marshall said less enthusiastically than usual he was alone near his pup house.

I didn't know the pups as well as I could. But I couldn't help but feel a gut instinct that something was wrong he wasn't supposed to be like... that.

"So Mar... Marsall." I said softly taking a seat next to him. He had his head on his paws outside of his pup house.

"Oh um the other pups are over at the trampoline." he said blankly and lifted his paw to show me the group of pups.

"But I want to talk to you." I said scooting over to him. And putting my hand on his back.

"Marshall whats wrong?" I said looking ahead.

His ears went up." What do you mean... I'm totally fine." he said nervously.

"I don't know this town or the pups or Ryder but I know you.I don't know why but you were a big happy ball of light in my life that I remember."

He continued to listen without saying a word.

"Marshall the point i'm trying to make is that even with amnesia I know your not meant to be like this... upset. So can you tell me whats wron..." he didn't let me finish.

"ITS MY FAULT!" he said getting up and walking in front of me.

"Marshall..." I said getting up.

"No it is! This happening to you! " he said wimpering."Its my fault." he said lowering his voice.

I looked over to my right and saw the pups had stopped playing on the trampoline. And were now walking over. Probably to see what was wrong.

"Marshall whats wrong?" Chase said walking over to our side joined by the other pups.

"Yeah whats wrong Mawshall." Zuma said.

"I'm fine." he said a bit more aggressive then most would expect.

"Marshall..." Skye began.

"I said i'm fine" he said jumping away from the others. His attitude made the others faces drop in sadness.

"Marshall that's enough." I said softly.

"I'm sorry." he said backing away.

"Listen Marshall I don't want you to feel like your backed up in a corner."

He said nothing in response.

I picked him up in my armsand carried him into the lookout.

"What are you doing?" he said softly as I walked into the Lookout.

"PUPS GO PLAY!" I said as I walked up to my room.

I placed him on my bed and closed the door.

"Marshall..."

"Hmm."

"I want to know whats your fault and why."

"Its... its this." he said gesturing towards her head.

I silently waited for him to talk.

"Everest she tried to help... she tried." he paused .

"I can't be happy knowing that your hurt and injured and don't even remember us... your second family. Its my fault you lost your memory. I wasn't a good enough pup."

"No Marshall your a good amazing pup." I said kneeling down towards him.

"I wasn't a good enough fire pup."

I stood their and listened.

"It broke my heart to know that you went into that burning building to save me. I should've done better... for you, the people in the building, for you. I caused so much pain to the people of Adventure Bay and the Paw Patrol."

"Marshall you are amazing in every way you are unique and special and as far as I know your not to blame."

"But...!"

"Marshall..." I said sternly."You are great and I don't blame you for what happened to me. And if you feel like its' your fault I think you should push that to the side this team needs you to be ... you."

"I guess... but I should've been better. I'm the fire pup I should've been prepared."

"No one is perfect Marshall."

"You are!"

"What are you talking about."

"You... you are amazing ,your fit, healthy, hold the weight of a entire town, 7 pups and your partner and never break apart. You were and are apparently still are holding everything together."

"Marshall..." I said.

"Look me in the eye and say that isn't true."

 _I stood there for awhile trying to come up with a confident answer._

 _But a confident answer isn't what I need right now. I'm not confident I am not happy or enjoying my memory lost or having so much responsibility._

"I'm not." I said breathlessly having this weight lifted off my shoulders.

"What?!" Marshall said shocked.

"I'm not this person everyone thinks I am. What I did in the past... in the things and times I don't remember... I lied I'm not perfectly happy... I'm torn apart every night I go to sleep and pull myself back together in the morning."

"Valerie..."

"Marshall i'm not PERFECT."

No response.

"I am a perfect pretty little doll to everyone. I am a strong independent young lady they say. I'm a confident indestructible force they say."

I continued."I'm not those things. I broke apart for reasons I can't remember, I broke apart for responsibilities I need to attend to e-v-e-r-y d-a-y."

"Valerie I didn't know."

"I was apparently am really good actor... But I had a good reason."

"What is it." Marshall asked softly.

"This town and ... and most importantly you pups." I said looking at my hands and shutting my eyes tight and reopened them.

"But this only proved your a good person." he said looking down at his paws.

"But I only when I need to be Marshall what gets me through is being happy. Every time you make me laugh or Skye learns how to do a new flip... I'm happy because the people around me are happy."

"So..."

"You need to push this accident being your fault idea to the side and just be happy."

Marshal looked up from his paws and smiled. I walked over and gave him a hug.

"Valerie."

"Yeah.

"I won't tell anyone about the way you feel. But we will try to make you feel better and get your memory back."

"Thank You Marshall... and Thanks for being happy again"

We walked out to the Yard and I saw as Marshall walked over to play with the other pups.

Suddenly I had a memory and I was happy. Maybe i'll be happy more often.

I walked back into the Lookout and sat next to Ryder on the couch.

"Whatchya watching."

"This used to be your favorite show."

"Used to... I hope it still is." I said with a smile as I curled up next to him.


	15. Chapter 15

_FLASH BACK_

Valerie was always a kind generous person. She never let her studies or responsibilities get in the way of being ... nice.

Some people in her academy can dig themselves up and be to busy for friendships, to be honest Valerie was the same. But every chance she got to be courteous. gentle and the person who would give you the brightest smile if she knew it could be past down and make you happy too.

She was sitting at a desk in a dark room with a single light . The light continuously flickered. It was irritating, she pulled out a screwdriver and began to climb her chair to fix it. She was deep in thought when someone walked in.

"(cOUGH) Ms. Hunter." a man said sitting down across from the table.

"Oh!' she said putting everything back."I'm so sorry."

"No problem." the man said with a friendly grin.

Valerie smiled." Am I in trouble? Because I'm pretty sure if you look at section 12 paragraph 32 of the professors notes you'll see, the illegal hit in the "Martial Arts" class..." she said making quotation marks with her hands."Was not me. I thing it was some student named Ryder. Sir and I really wouldn't recommend putting him in the..." she was cut off.

"I'm not here to accuse you of something."

"Oh." she said straightening up.

"This is some sort of evaluation."

"I'm prepared." she said pulling out her student laptop specially made for the academy.

"No this isn't a exam just trying to see what kind of personality you have. In the near future you will have your assignment and we need to know your specialty."

This kind of got to Valerie. She wasn't trained. No ones trained to have a specific personality.

"Okay." she said."But what should I do?"

" A short idea of your experiences and what you truely believe life is about. Not to long just be simple, for now."

"Alright well, be honest?"

"Yes don't tell me what I want to hear but what you believe is the truth."

Valerie sat down and settled down and looked at her hands then at her hands.

"Life for me hasn't been very eventful except for the constant traveling. Panama, Canada, Paris you name it."

"Uh huh." he said writing.

"Um I think life isn't just about our enjoyment even though we should get the most out of, but also about making the people around us enjoy life as much as ourselves."

"Thats wonderful Ms . Hunter. I never expected you , the top of the academy, to say that. Its unprecedented from my time here."

"Oh."

"Continue."

"Really? I mean. Well as you probably know my environmental studies have lead me to appreciate wild life. Wild or not."

As Valerie continued to speak to the man she didn't realize his notes.

 _Top class, a lot of experience but amazing in communication she might be the one the organization is looking for to train and join"Project 2P"_

* * *

 ** _PRESENT_**

 _Valerie was currently in her room trying to remember._

 _Just ... Trying._

 _She needed to._

 ** _Valerie POV_**

 _Valerie Luz Hunter. You are part of the PAW PATROL! Remember it!_

 _You need to, for the town, Ryder and YOUR pups._

 _Your hurting everyone by just being here the awkward stares and lingering "Its okay if you don't remember dear."The soft voices and recurring disappointments._

 _I open my eyes, it was hopeless._

 _I got up and went downstairs, then outside, then to the woods behind the tower._

 _I came across a cliff under a tree._

 _I thought it was beautiful, I might draw it._

 _Not now. I looked away the grass beneath my feet felt weird I should have put on shoes._

 _My talk with Marshall kept creeping up in my mind. I've had everything bottled up inside of me since then , it almost hurt._

 _A poem came to mind._


	16. Chapter 16

_Valerie sometimes wish she could remember things that many people didn't know. Maybe like her mild crush on Ryder even if she can't remember the way the way they cared for eachother. She pulled out a book._

Do not ask me to remember,

Don't try to make me understand

, Let me rest and know you're with me,

Kiss my cheek and hold my hand.

I'm confused beyond your concept,

I am sad and sick and lost.

All I know is that I need you To be with me at all cost.

Do not lose your patience with me,

Do not scold or curse or cry.

I can't help the way I'm acting,

Can't be different though I try.

Just remember that I need you,

That the best of me is gone,

Please don't fail to stand beside me, Love me 'til my life is done.

-By Owen Darnell


End file.
